Solve for $x$ : $4x + 6 = 7x + 10$
Explanation: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 6) - 4x = (7x + 10) - 4x$ $6 = 3x + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $6 - 10 = (3x + 10) - 10$ $-4 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-4}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{4}{3} = x$